


Request: Two Busty Bitches

by GremlinCryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid
Summary: First of a handful of requests from a friend.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Request: Two Busty Bitches

While it can't be said it started out simple one could say it started out simple enough. A certain someone's interest in another led to eventual permission and invitation to a threesome, that threesome turned into a foursome, and during that four party event two individuals got exceptionally close. To say at the very least, no one saw it coming.  
Teddi shivered as her and Yoko walked the street to their destination. Her legs rubbed a little harder together under her mini skirt as she walked by Yoko's side. Yoko passed her a glance but nothing more as she smiled a bit, her cheeks rather rosy, and kept going only slightly picking up the pace for Teddi to keep up to.   
"How're you handling?" Yoko asked almost smugly.  
"I'm just fine," Teddi reached in her purse fiddling with something before smirking, "How about you?"  
Something clicked softly in Teddi's hidden hand before Teddi looked up at Yoko for a reaction. Yoko merely glanced down looking Teddi directly in the eyes very confident, "That all you got?" Before Yoko reached for her pocket fiddling with something as well before Teddi froze up and lurched forward a bit; in a quick attempt to not be suspicious she held her stomach and took a deep breath before straightening herself out. Yoko continued to mess around in her pocket until Teddi's shaking legs stabilized again and she was walking side by side with Yoko again.  
"I have yours almost on max and I can't even handle when you do that to me," Teddi huffed underneath her breath just loud enough for Yoko to hear, "Are you sure you've never played with these before?"  
Yoko paused making a pondering face before simply answering, "Never," and carried on.   
Teddi groaned, almost moaned but who knows if it was a cover up, "What's mine at, at least?"  
Yoko lit up a bit seeing their destination in sight, "Oh, uh, little under half," she said and picked up the pace to the building. Teddi never looked so shocked but only for a moment before briskly following behind.   
"You seem excited," Teddi said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, weeell," Yoko looked a little guilty avoiding eye contact, "As fun as this is, you know, food!" She exclaimed before walking inside the restaurant.  
"Of course," Teddi shook her head, "It's the food she's excited about."  
It only took them a moment to be seated but Teddi had a hand in picking where and she chose the u-shaped booth. Either of them could've taken a side but they slid in meeting each other halfway at the middle. They ordered drinks and Teddi made it clear to leave them a while to look at the menu as they've never been here before. Just as soon as they left Teddi almost curled up on herself and a hand over her mouth. She managed to look over at Yoko who had the remote to her vibrator out and was slowly moving it back and forth of min to max.  
Teddi had to lower her voice as much as possible in case she slipped, "Bold of you to take that out of your pocket where the world could see," she knew she panted a little.  
"Relax we got a wall behind us," Yoko said tapping the back of her hand to wall behind their heads circling the booth, "And no one but the waiter to check on us, and well, they're kind of gone." Yoko smiled something genuine but mischievous before bringing the remote down to the min and leaning towards Teddi a bit, "You're so used to being as vocal as you want, but such a shame you can't do that now it'd be so inappropriate."  
"You could at least put it on a setting I can handle so I'm not suffering or on the verge of losing it," Teddi shot back with her legs rubbing against themselves, missing the stronger vibrations of the toy between her legs.   
"Patience is a virtue and you're an angel."  
"Half demon."  
"Still," Yoko shook the remote a bit showing off it was her choice in the matter.  
"Fine," Teddi reached into her purse, "I'll just-"  
"Turn it up, turn it down, won't make a huge difference with me and we both know that by now," Yoko said smugly pushing the dial up to the medium between min and max having Teddi jerk the hand she was digging with back up to cover her mouth.   
"Fine," Teddi almost stuttered out when she put her hand down, "What do you suggest puts us at a more even ground?"  
Yoko raised her eyebrows giving a genuine thinking look before picking up her menu and opening it up keeping it up and open with the hand outside the both of them and signaled Teddi to follow. Teddi mimicked her but didn't get the point and had both hands holding the menu open. Yoko looked forward and before Teddi could complain about how they can't just move on to food she jumped a bit feeling something press the vibrator in her panties harder against her clit, she almost squeaked. Teddi looked down and lo and behold Yoko's hand was in her miniskirt, not doing anything other than being still, and when Teddi looked up to see Yoko she saw the other woman just blankly reading the menu. Just as Teddi was about to say something, Yoko started gently rubbing the vibrator harder against her clit. It started slow but Yoko eventually upped the antics by going a little faster, a little harder.   
"This," Teddi started but immediately silenced up biting her lip, "Isn't too fair, you're wearing pants."  
"Just stick your hand in them, you've done it before," Yoko said matter of factly.   
Teddi huffed a bit trying to get her breathing under control again and her focus, she took a hand off the menu and down Yoko's side. She slid her hand up front rubbing her through the pants, just as easily finding the vibrator and mimicking what Yoko was doing, and found as Yoko's hips twitched a bit she might not even have to put her hand down her pants.   
"Your cheeks are awfully rosy," Teddi said in a low voice, getting a better grip on her situation now.  
"Could just be my rosacea acting up," Yoko stated so easily.   
Teddi's back arched a bit when a wave of pleasure hit her seemingly out of nowhere. She wanted to revel in it, closing her eyes and letting her hips under the table twitch and shudder. She could care less about the menu shield she was supposed to be reading and eventually found herself leaning her head on Yoko's shoulder just savoring the physical feelings washing over her. That's when Yoko's hand completely stopped and Teddi almost groaned in disappointment, she opened her eyes just to see out of the corner of them someone coming around to the front of their table. It was their waiter bringing the drinks, Teddi glanced up at Yoko seeing how she sunk a little bit in her seat and was focusing on the menu more than anything. Teddi smirked a bit before moving her hand up and unbuttoning her pants to easily slide her hand above the panties Yoko was wearing.   
"Excuse me, waiter," Teddi said clear as day, "I've gone over the menu a few times but I just can't make up my mind," she resumed grinding the vibrator into Yoko just as she did outside of the pants feeling her jolt just even the tiniest bit, "I was wondering of you had any suggestions."  
"Oh I don't eat here much ma'am, but I do like the soups and they have soup of the days in the menu somewhere."  
"Oh, thank you so much, we just need a little more time please," Teddi said and saw them nod and go. Yoko immediately relaxed and let out a sigh of relief Teddi wasn't expecting, she definitely jolted when Teddi rubbed the vibrator as fast as she could against her clit, "I'd almost say that really got to you."  
"You know," Yoko started and removed her hand from between Teddi's thighs, "I thought I could wait until after dinner, but I say we skip."  
Teddi practically lit up, "Oh, don't tell me you're choosing sex over food, you?"   
"You want me to really think about that?" Yoko questioned.   
Teddi immediately looked taken back, "You're right, let's just leave while you're still thinking that," and she removed her hand from Yoko's pants. Yoko let go of the menu and reached underneath go button herself back up before sliding out from her side, Teddi eagerly following behind. Both were out of the door in an instant, Yoko's usually fears about paying even for a soda squashed down. It took a while of walking but they finally made it to a passage door and Yoko immediately put her key into it, unlocking it, and opening it for them both to go through. Once through Yoko made a beeline for the room while Teddi spared a glance at Curse passed out on the couch and Danni watching the end of a movie they must've both put on. He waved to Teddi but didn't really look up at her either so she didn't wave back.   
Yoko led Teddi to her room and once both were inside closed and locked the door.  
Teddi caught Yoko just as she was about to undress and pulled her down to press their lips together. As Teddi turned it into French kissing she reached for Yoko's top and pushed it up far enough to show off the bra Teddi picked out for her. She pushed it up too to play with Yoko's breasts, simple squeezing and kneading the flesh before focusing primarily on her nipples pinching and twisting them to an extreme most wouldn't enjoy. Yoko shivered under her hands and eventually grabbed Teddi by the shoulders before pushing her off.  
"Bed," Yoko said very simply as if she wasn't just being felt up. She took a step back taking her shirt and eventually her bra off herself. Teddi excitedly followed suit taking her own top and bra off and the miniskirt and vibrating panties off next. She jumped on the bed and moved her way up to where he head rested on the pillows. Meanwhile, Yoko had begun searching for something in the closet and finally pulled it out making her way to the bed. It was some lube and a long and girthy dildo, her hand wrapped around it to carry it and not even the tips of her fingers reached her thumb. Teddi clenched the bedsheets and bit her lip really imagining fitting a thing like that inside her.   
"So," Yoko started, "You still want me to use it on you like I'd use it on myself?"  
"Yes," Teddi moaned out already preparing herself to let loose. After the night she's had she deserves it at the very least.   
"Alright," Yoko climbed on the bed and opened Teddi's legs to place herself between them. She popped open the lube and poured a hefty amount on the head of the dildo before sliding it around with a finger. She tossed the lube to the side of the bed and positioned the tip at Teddi's entrance; she gently rubbed the tip up and down her opening before moving her other hand to the back and hearing something click, the vibrations cranked up to max at the start and Teddi could feel the intensity already.  
"You're starting on that?"  
"You said you'd take it how I did it to myself," Yoko murmured.   
Before Teddi could get anything else out Yoko moved her other hand to Teddi's clit, pushed the dildo with her other, and popped the tip in. Teddi didn't arch but she shook and moaned from already feeling a head that large literally pop inside her and the vibrations so strong shaking her with just the tip in. Yoko began to rub her clit at a slow pace, and popped the head right back out again. She pushed it in and out having Teddi feel so on edge from so little and just to start. Just as Teddi stopped shaking every time Yoko slid the head in, she shoved it a little harder sliding an inch or two deep in Teddi. Teddi arched her back and moaned as loudly as she pleased. Yoko slid the toy back out and back in just as deep, twisting it a little. Yoko repeated the process but kept it slow just to have Teddi get used to the sheer size of the girth filling her up. The more Teddi relaxed the more the toy began to fit in an couple inches became three or four and maybe hitting five. The toy would slide about halfway in now and vibrations were hitting deeper than ever.   
"Wow," Yoko suddenly went a little faster with bringing the toy in and out, "Look at that," she'd leave it in a second longer to let Teddi feel the size of it before yanking it out just to shove it in again, "You're taking more than I could my first time," she started pounding it in a little harder, "But, then again, you fuck Alex almost daily and he's got, what, 8 inches that fill you up?" Yoko started rubbing Teddi's clit as fast as she could while pounding in the toy on max vibration, shaking Teddi to the core. Teddi's hips shook and jerked, she clenched the blankets underneath her, and she had an incredibly dazed look on her face her mouth didn't close as she was breathing in and moaning out every thrust. Her eyes rolled up and her back arched as she made a hand grab out to the wrist of Yoko's hand rubbing her off.  
"I'm, oh god, oh fuck, so-I'm so close-," Teddi panted out her voice a pitch higher than normal and sounding faraway, "Don't stop-don't stop, please!" She begged while her whole body twitched.   
Yoko leaned up and down, keeping up the vibrator thrusting pace, and whispered in Teddi's ear, "To think you're getting off on a toy I've shoved in myself countless times," Yoko could feel Teddi through their chests touching the woman was shaking, "And I'm just gonna shove it right in me after I'm done with you," Yoko finished before trying her damndest to pick up the pace even more practically jackhammering in and out of Teddi. The woman beneath finally hit her peak, her eyes rolling back and tears poking out of the sides of her eyes, as pleasure crashed and raked through her body in waves causing her to jerk continuously and grind down on the toy Yoko still thrusted in and out of her. Yoko slowed down, her clit becoming overly sensitive as Yoko still continued to rub it and the toy just sliding slowly in and out of her now. Teddi relaxed a bit causing her stiffened up body to loosen up, and caught her breath and finally opened her eyes she didn't know she closed seeing the room blurry and Yoko above her.  
"How was it?" Yoko asked just a little smug.


End file.
